xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimiko Shinrishihō
Classification: SS Ever since her disappearance, Kimiko had been presumed dead after a corpse was recovered. However, a girl who holds the same physical features and powers of her has been recovered from an unknown organization, yet holds no memory of anything. Current studies and tests are being done to discover the truth of it all. The girl is quiet and reserved, hardly trusting or opening up to anyone fully. She complies with the requirements to return her memory, only having mentioned this even slightly to Ren. Powers that Kimiko had not been seen to use have been discovered by the girl, such as brightening the room with new eye lens, leaving suspicions against her credibility. Personality: With a personality that is hard to read, Kimiko holds a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust. Being capable of putting on the façade of innocence and curiosity with a dash of well manneredness, her true nature is not seen. Behind the shade rests a psychotic woman, prone to fits of insane spurts of tone and laughter; this is when she possesses no regard for human life blatantly, often considering them as merely a food source. However, a twisted sense of justice is held dear to Kimiko in moments required. Bent morality exists within her being, leading her to stop crimes drawn out by others and saving the truly pure and defenseless from other corrupt beings (not including herself). Her consideration for monsters shares likeness with her opinion of humanity, even going as far as to consider them toys at her disposal. Appearance: Standing at 5’2”, Kimiko is a seventeen year old high school student at Yōkai Academy with two crimson oculars. Her hair is raven black and spans to her hips but is typically tied into even twintails; the bangs are left to hang over the left eye on a slant. Two red ribbons with purple flowers are knotted around to hold each strand of hair in place; Kimiko’s typical attire is a long, black dress made of fine silk, spanning across her body with no skin showing aside from her hands, neck, and head. The cuffs are puffed out to span over the back of the hand while the rest of the sleeve remains relatively skin tight. Her choice of attire is only worn outside of school, as she typically follows a uniform to retain properness. B84/W56/H89. Skill: Academics: Gym: 7/10 Cooking: 3/10 Art: 0/10 Math: 9/10 Music: 9/10 Language Arts:10/10 Foreign Language (English): 10/10 Combat: Human Form: Hand to Hand: 2/10 Blunt Weaponry: 3/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 7/10 Thrown Weaponry: 1/10 Magic Arts: 0/10 True Form: Hand to Hand: 2/10 Blunt Weaponry: 8/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: 0/10 Thrown Weaponry: 7/10 Magic Arts: -5/10 Misc: Swimming: 8/10 Crafting: 3/10 Social: 10/10 Schedule: 1st - PE 2nd - Algebra II 3rd - English 3 4th - Music 5th - Chemistry II 6th - Culinary 7th - Yōkai History Backstory: Kimiko is currently a seventeen year old girl who originally attended Higashi Koko (West High School) for her previous three years of education. Typically considered an above average student, her skill excels in certain subjects while collapsing in few. Her high school life had been seemingly normal to those looking on the outside in; however, she hadn’t been the way people saw her. Underneath the mirage of a person was a being with power beyond its own belief. Kimiko had been well aware of her abilities as a changeling and constantly fought urges to slaughter within herself. Even with this fault, however, she managed to press herself through high school for three years in total. No killing, no stinging, no illegalities. Just claimed as a lonely person, the girl often tried dodging contact and interaction with humans to prevent any situations that may cause misconduct. Even with her efforts, a problem can only be dodged for so long. Deprived of true sustenance, the girl had fallen weaker and weaker over the course of time due to her lack of absorbing means. Seemingly crippling herself and constantly trying to fight a never-ending battle with herself, she showed up as ill to the external eye. Unfortunately, it only kept away so many people before some concern was shown. Forced to abandon school that day, the girl had to sprint off to her home family, quickly begging her mother to help her with the issue, no matter the method. A meeting was called in amongst the household members later that night in desperate attempt to find a solution. Several options were pitched, ranging from attempted surgery to private, in-home education. Alas, none of the options seemed suitable for the changeling’s future; the meeting was dispersed and the family continued their daily dues. Kimiko didn’t return to school for the risk of having urges of murder. This was when a letter was received in the mail; twelve twenty five was when Kyo typically checked the mail. Gathering the contents from the wooden box, Kyo would find the suitable home for her daughter: Yōkai Academy. A thick envelope with a small symbol branded on the front of the clean, white paper. Forms and brochures within the parcel left the woman sobbing joyfully and jolting down to her daughter’s room. This was merely the start of her new life and what was to come. Powers: The changeling species is heavily reliant on using strands of DNA to fuel their power. DNA is obtained by fully absorbing the genome of a subject. Infinite amounts can be built up and are not lost on transformation. However, they are lost when the changeling has to find a new host body. When DNA is used to gain an ability, the ability stays with the current host body until it is abandoned or destroyed. It has recently been revealed that changelings maintain the ability to constantly change and adapt their body as needed, even in the most difficult of moments. Each appendage acts as its own being when detached from the main form, often seeking to retreat to regrow a new form or reattach to the source. Their DNA compositions gain attributes from those they contain the cells of; a list has been compiled below: Draconic - 10 instances Pure Blooded Vampire - 3 instances Werewolf - 1 instance Ghoul - 15 instances Monstrel - 1 instance Human - 3 instances Transform Cost: None x Allows the changeling to select the appearance of any of its victims and change to it immediately. Lesser Form Cost: None x The changeling turns into a cat, monkey, or rat. In this form, only some of the changeling's powers are still available. Salivary Cocoon Cost: 4 DNA x Forms an encasement of ooze around target object or being, leaving it ensnared within salivary webbing. Neurotoxin Sting Cost: 3 DNA X Injects target with a large amount of dangerous chemicals which, after a short delay, will knock them unconscious for a long time and give them severe brain damage. Desensitization Sting Cost: 2 DNA X Injects target with a large amount of painkilling chemicals which, after a short delay, will make them unable to feel anything no matter the issue. DNA Sting Cost: 4 DNA points x Consists of two separate commands: Select DNA sting target and DNA Sting. The former is a list of every identity you've absorbed so far, plus the one you started with. Once a target ID has been set, using the sting will inject the victim with DNA along with stable mutagen, gradually altering their voice and appearance to that of the selected identity. Absorb DNA Starts the DNA absorbing process. x Stabbing a proboscis, sucking genome through subject until drained. Must be detained and still to be absorbed. Regenerative Stasis Cost: None x The changeling appears to die, but in reality it is slowly repairing damage to itself, and will get up unharmed and active if left alone. Also removes all embedded bullets and purges all reagents in the bloodstream. Mimic Voice Cost: None x Allows the changeling to speak with the voice of anyone, even those it hasn't absorbed. You can even use it to sound like someone who doesn't actually exist. Horror Form Cost: None x The changeling turns into a shambling abomination. Headspider Cost: 10 DNA x Passively activates on death if the changeling's body isn't destroyed. Releases a small spider that will implant itself in the nearest corpse. Epinephrine Facilitation Cost: None x Allows for the changeling to temporarily increase their physical strength and speed at the cost of intoxicating the body. True Form: Abomination Regeneration and Stun Resistance In True Form, changelings constantly heal their wounds - as long as they aren't on fire, that is. The abominations are also completely immune to stuns. As with speed regenerate, limbs may regrow spontaneously. Increased Strength Abominations regenerate stamina extremely quickly. They are also incredibly strong and its punches will do a large amount of damage to the target and can easily smack them across the room. A single punch is usually enough to stun an unarmored or unprepared opponent long enough to devour them. Abominations are also impressively resistant to brute damage, receiving only 20% of the damage. Screech The abomination lets out a horrible screech, reaching pitches that cause damage to those in the affected areas. It can easily cause a human to collapse in terror and agony with issues of ears bleeding. Devour The abomination quickly eats whoever they have grabbed, absorbing their DNA and gaining five genomes per body. Revert Cost: None The abomination takes on a human form once more; this weakens it and leaves it temporarily stunned. Currently Available DNA: Kimiko Shinrishihō - Host Body x Yuki Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome x Kyo Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome x Firian Shinrishihō - DNA + Genome x Frantz Kovich - DNA Flandre Scarlet - DNA Hikashi Rimo - DNA + Genome x Lenox Dreyar - DNA + Genome x x x x x x x [] [] [] Joseph - DNA + Genome x Vladimir - DNA + Genome x Ren Nakano - DNA + Genome x x Siorus Nakano - DNA + Genome x x x x x x x [] [] [] [] [] [] Trivia *She never had a true friend with her normal persona, only feigned ones to accompany her falseness. Broke by Frantz first, Lenox second, and Ryota third. This was also a façade. *She absolutely loves swimming, but hates the ocean for the reason of fear. Odd, I know. *Irish people disgust her more than most humans due to their drunken nature. *She had lived in Japan all her life human life, hardly getting to see the outside world for herself. *She ''hates ''using pet names, yet doesn't mind being called one. She actually does enjoy to be pet, quite literally speaking. *She's pretty good when it comes to lying and deceiving, using it all of her life in many situations to get her way. *She's definitely a sore loser. DEFINITELY A SORE LOSER. *She has a knack for more of the unusual tastes, to keep it vague. *While she owns a collection of outfits, they only assort between black and red primarily, with some white and blue to match and vary. *Much to what others may think, she doesn't listen to gothic rock but rather a wide variety of genres. *On record at the academy, she has been able to defeat a ghoul and a dragon in head-on combat. *She had died and was resurrected on accords of someone else. Category:Student